


Don't Let My Kid Die

by manymessyfandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Blood, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Peter Parker, Poisoning, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manymessyfandoms/pseuds/manymessyfandoms
Summary: Peter get's poisoned while out on a mission, and Tony just wants his kid to be okay.





	Don't Let My Kid Die

Tony hadn’t even realized something was wrong until it was nearly too late.

They were on a small, fairly standard mission, and Tony brought Peter along for some field training. Ever since they beat Thanos and brought him, along with the others, back, Tony had been reluctant to let Peter out on his own. Him dying in his arms was something that frequently haunted Tony’s nightmares, and it wasn’t something he wanted to repeat.

But Peter was Peter, and there was no way Tony could go all Rapunzel and keep him locked away. That’s when he decided he’d take him on the mission with him, where he could keep an eye on the kid.

“It’s fine, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with an eye roll. “Look! It’s already healing.”

Tony agreed, the cut was healing. He didn’t even know how the son of a bitch got the jump on them, but he did, and he slashed Peter’s leg with his knife. 

“Kid, you got stabbed. Let me worry.”

“I mean it, Tony. Everything’s fine.” Tony reluctantly nodded just as the gash was finishing closing itself. Peter smiled. “See? Nothing’s wrong.”

It was three days later when Tony’s phone rang, and he realized something was in fact very, very wrong.

“Hey, Pete, what’s u-”

“My. Stark!” a frantic voice sounded from the other line. A frantic voice that was quite obviously not Peter.

“Hello? Who is this? Where’s Peter?”

“I- I’m his friend Ned. Mr. Stark, something’s really wrong with Peter! I- I don’t know what to do-”

“Where is he?” Tony said as he got back into his car.

“We’re outside of the school. We were about to go back to my house, but- he just collapsed! And- and now there’s blood everyw-”

Tony’s stomach turned and he cut the boy off. “I’ll be there in four minutes.”

Tony made it in three and a half. 

As soon as he pulled up to the school, he noticed a group of students circling something, and when Tony got closer, he realized it was Peter. 

“What the hell…” Tony mumbled when he got a good look at the kid. Peter was unconscious and there was blood leaking from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. If it weren’t for the random twitching of his body, he’d have thought Peter was dead.

“What happened?” Tony yelled, the panic far too evident in his voice. 

“We don’t know!” Tony recognized the kid as Fred, or was it Ned? “I told you, he just collapsed! We called nine-one-one, but- but-”

A regular hospital wouldn’t be able to help Peter. If he was injured or sick with something a normal person got, then he would’ve been healed already, but he obviously wasn’t, so there was no way a hospital would fix him.

Luckily Tony knew someone who could.

Tony reached down and picked up Peter, gently setting the boy in his car, despite the protests from the students around him. “The ambulance is coming!”

Tony ignored Ted, and sped off, hoping he’d get to the Tower in time. 

“FRIDAY, tell Bruce to meet us in the medical wing. It’s an emergency,” Tony said as he walked into the building, carrying Peter. 

“Will do.”

“Okay, Pete. What’s going on. What happened,” he mumbled as he set him down on one of the tables.

Suddenly, Peter abruptly sat up, gasping. “What- what’s- where- Mr. Stark-”

Tony’s heart clenched painfully in his chest as Peter’s frightened eyes met his and the blood ran down his face quicker. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ve got you, we’re going to fix you up, okay, Pete?”

Peter still looked terrified. “What’s happening? Tony, I- I don’t feel so good.” That made Tony choke on his own breath. It took him about five seconds of fighting off flashbacks before he could respond.

“You’re sick, Peter, and we’re not sure why, but we’re going to help you.”

Peter was crying. “Something’s not right, Mr. Stark. I can _feel_ it.” His voice sounded more scared than Tony had ever heard it. 

Just then, Bruce Banner walked in the room. “Tony? What’s going on, there’s some kind of emergency? Peter?” Bruce immediately walked over and started asking questions as he took Peter’s vitals. “What happened? When did this start?”

Peter sniffled and Tony grabbed a towel and started wiping the blood off his face. “I- I don’t know. A couple days ago, I think? I just felt weird, but today, it was like my senses were going haywire. Everything was so intense, and then my- my nose started bleeding and then my eyes, and I passed out.” He was crying again by the end.  
“What’s happening to me? I don’t want to die, please.”

“You’re not going to die, Pete,” Tony said strongly. “We’re going to take good care of you. Right, Banner?”

Bruce had a contemplative look on his face before his head snapped to Peter’s and he smiled stiffly. “Of course. Tony, will you come help me grab a few things. I just need to run a few more tests.” 

Tony nodded and turned to Peter. “I’ll be right back.” Peter just closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. 

“Tony, something’s not right-”

“ _Of course something’s not right_! My kid is in there looking like he just stepped off the set of Carrie!” 

“No, I mean, his vitals are all over the place. Nothing's lining up.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Take his blood and do more tests. Figure out what’s going on so we can fix him.”

A couple hours later, Tony was sitting alone with Peter. The kid was in a fitful sleep and would often squeeze Tony’s hand hard enough that he figured it’d be bruised a little. 

“Tony?” Tony looked up at the sound of his name, and he saw Steve, Rhodey, and Natasha walking towards him. “What happened?” Steve asked, concern written all over his face. 

“We,” Tony paused to clear his voice, which was rough from disuse. “We’re not sure. He just-”

Suddenly Peter shot up, screaming. “ _Stop it, stop it, stop it_! It burns, stop, please!” He was scratching at his skin so hard it was tearing.

Tony jumped up. “Peter, stop, you’re hurting yourself!”

Peter threw himself off the bed and scrambled away from everyone and sobbed. “I just need it to stop! I- !” He cut out off as his body seized, and Tony barely acknowledged the tears running down his own face.

They got Peter back into the bed and he looked into his eyes, the haze clearing. “Make it stop, make it stop. Please, sir, it hurts so bad. Just- make it stop.”

“Sh, it’s okay,” Tony mumbled thickly as he held onto Peter. “Bruce is going to give you something to help you feel better. Bruce?” Immediately Bruce put something in Peter’s IV, and his body went slack. 

After a moment of heavy silence, Natasha nearly whispered, “What just happened?”

Tony looked at his kid and wiped at the tears that were free falling off his face. “We don’t know.” The silence that followed caused the hair on Tony’s arms to stand up.

The next twenty-four hours were even worse.

It became clear that Peter was obviously poisoned, and it didn’t take very long for Tony to narrow it down to that one knife from days earlier. The problem was identifying exactly what poison is was, so a few of the Avengers had been searching for the source for a day straight while the rest stayed with Peter.

Tony hadn’t left his side at all, even after Peter was clearly not lucid. He would randomly awake from his sleep, screaming and writhing in pain. All the Avengers he saw seemed to scare him, so it was fairly obvious he was hallucinating. 

Every single plea from Peter’s mouth to not hurt him was another cut to Tony’s heart, until about thirty hours in, he broke. 

It was around one in the morning and Tony was the only one awake with Wanda and Bucky asleep a few feet away when Peter woke up less frantic, but still gasping for air. 

“Hey, Pete, it’s me. It’s Tony. You’re safe.”

Tony was shocked that his eyes seemed to be clearer than before. “Tony?”

“Yeah, kid. It’s me,” he said as he gripped Peter’s hand. Bruce immediately walked over and started preparing to give Peter more sedatives.

“Oh. I thought you’d left.”

Tony shook his head. “Never leaving you, Peter.”

Peter smiled tiredly for the first time in days. “That’s nice.” He paused and his face twisted a little. “It hurts so much, Tony,” he whimpered.

“I know, Pete. Bruce, can you give him some stuff?”

“Working on it.”

Peter was writhing again seconds later, and his eyes were hazy again. “I’ve got to go now.”

Tony’s spine stiffened and his hand paused where it was running through Peter’s hair. “What?”

“Love you.” And then Peter flatlined. 

It took three people to haul a screaming Tony out of the room. “BANNER! DON’T LET MY KID DIE! I SWEAR, DON’T-” The last thing Tony saw was Bruce shocking Peter’s chest and Steve Rogers run through the doors on the opposite side.

“Stop it!” Tony yelled as hands pulled him back. “I can’t leave him! I have to be there! Please!”

“Tony!” Bucky yelled. “You have to let Bruce work. You have to trust him.”

“But- but-” 

“You need to take a minute. Just breathe.”

Tony took in a shuddering breath. “My kid’s dying. He could be dead right now.” And then Tony was sobbing into his hands, and he was pulled into a hug. “I can’t lose him again. I can’t.”

“Everything’s going to be fine, Tony.” Tony couldn’t even reply. “Remember that I’m sorry about this.” He felt a pinch in his neck, and then everything went black.

The next time Tony opened his eyes, he curled away from the light for a moment before shooting up straight. He winced at the slight sting in his neck before remembering what had happened. 

He stood up and looked around, not seeing anyone, and his heart rate picked up until he stepped back into the medical wing and saw everyone huddled, talking to Bruce. 

“Hey, Barnes,” Tony said before punching him in the face even though Bucky barely stumbled. “Don’t drug me ever again, you-”

“Tony?” a small voice peeped up and Tony’s entire body immediately flooded with such a strong sense of relief that his legs almost gave out. 

Tony turned and saw Peter looking better than he had all week. “Pete,” he said, his voice cracking. And then he was hugging Peter, and Peter was hugging him back. “Holy shit, kid, you certainly know how to scare a guy.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, muffled by Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t apologize.” Tony pulled away just a little and ruffled his hair. “What happened?” he asked louder, directed towards the others even though he didn’t look away from Peter.

“After Peter flatlined, I was able to shock him back fairly quickly. Luckily Steve brought back to origin of the poison, so we were able to identify it and create an antidote. We made the… executive decision to keep you asleep until Peter started showing signs of regaining consciousness.”

“Hold on,” Tony said, now turning to Bruce. “How long was I asleep for?”

Bruce had a sheepish expression on his face and he looked nervous for the first time. “Uh- well, only about twenty two hours.” He quickly continued after seeing Tony’s expression. “It was Bucky’s idea!” 

Tony was about to rip the guy a new one when he heard Peter’s small laugh and his anger was gone in an instant. “And you say I’m a troublemaker. They had to knock you out to get you off their backs.”

“Excuse me?” Tony said, trying not to show how elated he was that Peter was alive and joking around. “You are the troublemaker. You managed to get yourself poisoned, cut my life span in half, _die_ for a second, cut another half off my life span, come back to life, and then get cured in a week. You… you cannot do that ever again. I can’t handle another roller coaster like that.” Some of the thickness was back in his voice, and Peter softened.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tony rubbed his shoulder a little. “I know, kid.” He hugged Peter again, tight. 

A few days later, after everything was sorted out, Tony called an Avengers meeting. He figured he owed a couple people some apologies and gratitude. 

“Everyone listen up, because I’m only going to say it once. Barnes, I’m only partially sorry for punching you, but I’m sorry enough to bring it up right now.”

Bucky smiled. “Partial apology accepted.”

“Banner, I’ve probably yelled at you more this past week than ever before, so sorry about that. I know you were doing the best you could.” Bruce raised his glass at that. “And to everyone else, thanks. Peter is… I don’t think I could’ve handled losing him, so just thank you for helping. I really mean that.”

“No problem, Tony,” Steve said. “We all love the kid. Nobody wanted to see him die.”

“I know. I’m just sorry that somehow you guys ended having to take care of me too.”

Natasha smiled a little. “We get it, Stark. Parents are always a nightmare when their kids are in trouble.”

“I am not-” Tony began to halfheartedly argue before his phone rang. He answered it when he saw it was Peter. “What’s up, Pete?” he said, holding a finger up to the Avengers.

“Tony! Can you take Ned and I to that new robot exhibit at the museum after dinner tonight?”

“Well how much homework do you have?” Tony asked back immediately. 

“Not even that much!”

Tony scratched at his face. “If you get whatever homework you have done, then I’ll take you and Fred.”

“It’s Ned.”

“Right. That’s what I meant.”

Peter whooped. “Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you at dinner, okay? Bye, kid.”

Tony turned back to the Avengers, who were all grinning. “What was that you were saying about not being a parent?” Natasha continued.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he said with more fondness than fire behind it. “Meeting adjourned. I just though I’d thank you all for your efforts, but clearly that was a bad call.”

“Love you, Tony!” Bruce called as Tony walked away.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too, Banner. Everyone get back to work. We’re the Avenger’s for God’s sake. There’s got to be something that needs saving.” 

The laughs he heard fade the further away he walked only made his heart feel warmer and he knew in that moment that they’d be okay.

They’d all be okay.


End file.
